


The one where they went to college together

by wreckme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckme/pseuds/wreckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following are a series of images and the loosely connected tag notfics for a college AU where Jonny and Patrick both went to UND, are roomies, and Patrick is bros with Tyler Seguin from summer hockey camp (or something). I'm doing them all in the one post so as not to clog up the archive. By all means, if you find yourself inspired by any of my silly ramblings and would like to expand upon them, PLEASE DO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they went to college together

 

 

That one time at the pre-Spring Rager one of the frats was throwing, with some halfway famous DJ playing... yeah, he's not Steve Aoki or anything... but Kaner's drunk, possibly maybe popped some molly. Basically he's turnt the fuck up. Everybody else at least has swim trunks or pants on, but not this boy. He's in his boxer briefs and sunglasses and not much else, not a care in the fucking world. Jonny turns his camera on him, because he KNOWS Kaner's not gonna remember this shit tomorrow, but it kinda needs to be documented. Kaner just grins, flips him off and yells out "Haters gonna hate, but I'm just gonna keep dancing!" A little something inside of Jonny dies knowing he's completely gone for this asshole.

~~~~

 

The cafeteria food is awful, okay? It just is. But it's also paid for already because they have mandated meal plans, so Jonny finally drags his ass out of bed at 11am. "They've stopped serving breakfast already JONATHAN. Jesus," Patrick says, as Jonny's going on about how he could really go for an omelet and some waffles. So they walk to the cafeteria. "Why is it so far awayyyyyyy?" Patrick whines, and Jonny just rolls his eyes. "Well if someone hadn't slept in until I was STARVING," Patrick says, and Jonny rolls his eyes again because it's not like they don't have a fridge and a microwave, and an obscene number of boxes of protein bars if Kaner was REALLY that hungry. But they get to the cafeteria EVENTUALLY ("It's a 3 minute walk, Kaner," Jonny says dryly), there arms bumping together the whole walk there, because they're not really mad at each other. This is a quote-unquote fight they have at least twice a week every week. They get to the cafeteria and go to separate lines because Jonny's getting the grilled fish and steamed veggies ("Of course you are," Kaner smirks) and Kaner's getting the sloppy joe and French fries ("because YOLO, Jonny. YOLO.") But they meet back up at the drink machine and head out into the crowded room, and finally find an empty booth towards the back. Jonny slides into it and before he's even settled Kaner slides in on the same side, close enough that their thighs are pressed together and their knees knock every time Jonny moves in the slightest. "What in the hell are you doing, asshole?" he asks, but it comes out really fond. "Eating lunch," Kaner says, grinning at him. Jonny slips his hand under the table and pats Kaner's knee, and then doesn't move his hand until they get up to leave.

~~~~

Listen. Sometimes you need a study break, okay? If he has to read one more word about federalism, he's going to scream, and Jonny's just come back from a jog. "Why are you jogging at night, dumbass?" And jesus, he looks good kinda sweaty like that. Patrick has no shame in thinking that. To be honest, Patrick has no shame about anything, but that's another story for another day. So Jonny's back from his jog and is walking across the room to get his shower stuff, and Patrick just reaches out and grabs the strings of his hoodie, pulls him down for a kiss. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Jonny teases, and Kaner just grins. "Everybody needs study breaks." His eyes dart over to Jonny's unmade bed. "You wanna?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, and Jonyn rolls his eyes. "So fucking romantic, Kaner," he grouses. But he's already grabbed Kaner's wrist and is pulling him towards the bed, so it's really not that much of an objection.

~~~~

 

Patrick gets an A on his midterm, and okay, he's never been a horrible student, but some things come easier to him than others. Math is so freaking easy. He can do that shit in his head and barely think about it. But this damn political science class... he's told people before that his brain shuts off when anyone starts talking politics... and it's 'political' science so that's gotta involve politics, right? Turns out it's more like basics of American government, but still, it's not one of his 'easy' subjects. And maybe he bombed the first exam of the semester, because he thought it was going to be easy common sense stuff, and he didn't actually NEED to do the reading. Oops, he was wrong. And this prof doesn't give very many exams, so he really needs to do well on this midterm. Now... he's not blowing off training for it, but... but he's kinda forgotten what watching TV is like, and maybe he's not quite remembering the taste of beer. Okay, that's a lie. He still remembers what beer tastes like. And if he can just pass this damn test, can just pull out a really baller score on it... So his head's been buried in his text practically every waking moment. He's filled up half a spiral notebook with lecture notes and notes on the text, and notes from the discussion at the optional study session. There's lots of different colored inks, and he's got a highlight smudge on his cheek from where he fell asleep studying. He's been dedicated, okay? And he goes and takes the exam, and this prof is either crazy or a saint, because he has them all hang around after they finish, and he takes the exams and runs them through the scantron immediately. And Kaner's a little overwhelmed when he gets his back and it has a 97 in the score section. He heads back to the dorm feeling like he's the most baller dude on campus, and Jonny's just leaving the building heading off to his next class. Kaner sees him and yells "Hey Jonny! I MADE A FUCKING A BABE!" and he takes a running leap, the asshole. Jonny catches him because he HAS to or they're both gonna be on the ground. And Kaner's kissing him immediately, his douchey hat nearly knocking Jonny's UND Hockey cap off his head. Jonny wants to be mad, really he does. This isn't discreet. This isn't ~dignified. But Patrick's just so damn excited about this A he didn't realize he could get, and Jonny's so proud of him and the effort he put in.

 

~~~~

 

Jonny's not reallllllly jealous. Really, he's not. He knows deep down it means nothing. But goddammit, he wishes that kid with the ridiculous abs and that sleeve tattoo of like a tree or SOMETHING would fucking quit flirting with Kaner. But he's totally not jealous. Nope.

~~~~

 

 

Kaner's skyping with someone again, which isn't all that weird considering he talks to his sisters multiple times a week. It's really endearing, though Jonny's not gonna admit that out loud. So he doesn't really think anything of it until he hears the voice coming from the laptop, and it's definitely not Erica or Jessica or Jacks. That is definitely a guys voice. And really, it's no big deal and Jonny's not jealous. He's not. He's just really thirst, and the mini-fridge is on the other side of the room; he has to walk past Kaner's bed to get there. And as he walks back by he hears "Yeah bro, so I'm thinking about sending something like THIS to him," and the image on the screen moves until it's Tyler, on his knees with his jeans unbuttoned, shirt pulled up showing off his abs. And Kaner just laughs and says, "Well, that'll definitely send him a message, man." Jonny rolls his eyes and throws the bottle of Gatorade he just grabbed at Kaner. Kaner squawks indignantly, and on the screen Tyler sits back down and squints. "Heyyyyyy Jonny," he says with a grin. And Jonny flips him the bird. "You should probably try using your words if you want him to figure it out," Jonny says to the squinty Tyler on the screen, and Tyler looks horrified. "Words? No way, man."

 

~~~~

 

That time Tyler and his unnamed bro finally got their shit together. Jonny sighs. "Fucking finally! Guess he finally took my advice and used his words, eh?" And Kaner just CACKLES. "Nope. It was the dick pic that did it."

 

~~~~

 

 

That time Kaner was in the shower just minding his own business... Seriously, he was just taking a shower, okay? Washing your dick is a part of showering. Okay, so mayyyyybe he'd soaped up a little, gave himself a few half-hearted tugs, because if your dick's already in your hand while you're cleaning it, you might as well. Because YOLO. So maybe he's a bit preoccupied, and maybe he's a bit confused when there's a cold rush of air and the shower door opens. "What the fuck! This shower is occupied already!" he squawks. The words are barely out of his mouth before a hand joins his and starts to stroke him in earnest. Kaner groans as Jonny presses his lips to the back of Kaner's neck, an open mouth kiss right where his traps meet his neck. Kaner can't help the way he grinds his ass back against Jonny. He's not a bit surprised that Jon's already half hard. "You fucking asshole," Jonny groans against his neck as Kaner moves just the right way, making Jonny's cock slide between Kaner's cheeks. "Just let me take care of you," Jonny says, his hand tightening around Kaner's. Kaner's laugh is a lot more breathy than he means for it to be when he says "Who says I'm not getting something out of it too, Jonny?"

 

~~~~

 

Jonny has this annoying habit of lounging around in their room in nothing but his boxer briefs. It's a nice thing to look at; Kaner's not denying that, but he leaves the fucking door open where everyone walking down the hall can see. "Such a fucking exhibitionist," Kaner mutters, as Jonny does another set of pushups right in front of the door, showing off as a tour group comes through the dorm. Really though, the school should probably thank him; their application numbers probably go up just because of Jonny's commitment to his fitness.

 

~~~~

 

 

Kaner's text tone is annoying and he has it set to repeat what feels like 5000 times. Jonny's not sure WHY Kaner went to class without his phone, but the damn thing just keeps making noise and he's TRYING TO SLEEP HERE. So he picks it up just to silence it, but he notices that there's a picture, and that all the messages are from Tyler. Again, he's not jealous. Just curious. So he clicks in, and there's Tyler laying in his bed, shirt hiked up, abs on display. Jonny's starting to doubt Tyler knows how to take pictures that don't involve showing off his abs. They're nice though; Jonny guesses he can see why Tyler would show them off. But then Jonny looks at the picture again, and Jesus fucking Christ, there's Tyler's dick all hard. Why the fuck is he sending this to Kaner? "Bro... you think this will work? It's hot, right? He'll get that I'm into him if he sees I've got a giant boner for him, right?" Jonny rolls his eyes, types back "USE YOUR WORDS!" and hits send. He's really getting tired of trying to tell Tyler to just TELL THE GUY. He's almost ready to it himself.

 

~~~~

 

Kaner's god awful text tone goes off, loud and annoying as always. And then Kaner laughs so hard Jonny's pretty sure the people at the other end of the hall can hear him. He keeps looking down at his phone and keeps laughing so much that Jonny's a little afraid he's going to turn blue. And okay... he'll bite. He's gotta know what's so damn funny. He comes over and slides in behind Kaner on the bed, looks over his shoulder at Kaner's phone. "Whose dog did Tyler steal?" he deadpans. Kaner finally gets his laughter under control. "Some girl from his comp and rhetoric class." Jonny was joking. He didn't think Tyler would actually STEAL SOMEONE'S DOG. "She had to go to her parents' for the weekend and didn't want to take the puppy on a plane," Kaner says. Clearly Tyler has sent him a novel to go with this picture. "He's at the dog park trying to pick up dudes," Kaner says. "Of course he is," Jonny says, as he rolls his eyes.

 

~~~~

 

This time Tyler skips the middle man and sends the pic straight to Jonny, because he knows Jonny ends up seeing them anyway. Of course it's another shot of his abs on display. Jonny figures he's got a good idea going there --if you've got the goods you should flaunt them -- but really, he can't encourage Tyler TOO much. So Jonny just sends back "you should wax your chest" because he's an asshole like that. He's not expecting the text the next day thanking him PROFUSELY for the idea, and Tyler waxing poetic (ha!) about how baby's ass smooth his pecs are now.

 

~~~~

 

Kaner's made fast friends with a girl from his intro psych class. She's on the soccer team, and he talks Jonny into going to one of her games. Kaner's like, attempting to ~explain soccer to him, and Jonny just gives him a look. "Kaner, I played. I played well enough I could've done that instead of hockey." "Oh," Kaner says quietly, because yeah he LIKES to play basketball, but it's not like there was ever any chance he was gona go pro or anything. And yeah, he's watching the game, but now he's a little sad, because Jonny's so good at EVERYTHING he tries. It's intimidating. Jonny reaches and tucks his arm around Kaner, pulls him in close, rests his head against Kaner's temple. Kaner gets the hint, throws his arm around Jonny's shoulder, and starts rubbing the back of his neck in that way he does that's every bit as soothing for him as it is for Jonny. Jonny just melts into it, all up in Kaner's space now. And Kaner tilts his head just a little. Jonny's lips are right there, so close. He brushes his against Jonny's gently, a little puff of warm air as he laughs quietly. "You're so fucking amazing," he whispers, and Jonny smiles so much his eyes crinkle a bit. "I am?" he asks, sort of startled and pleased all at once. And rather than answering him with words, Kaner just kisses him again.

 

~~~~

 

Jonny's got this ridiculous pair of pink shorts that were very obviously not built with someone with massive thighs in mind. They're... slightly less obscene when he's standing, but only slightly. When he sits in them and spreads his legs like he always does Kaner wonders how they fabric EVER manages to hold up to that kind of stress. So really, he's secretly pleased every time Jonny slips into them. Today Kaner had a thing with a professor, an advising meeting or whatever. He didn't bother to take his bag with him because he didn't think he'd need it. The meeting takes longer than he thinks and he texts Jonny, begs Jonny to meet him for lunch at the dining hall and bring his bag. It's Tuesday. Jonyy doesn't have class til one on Tuesdays so it's not like it's a hardship. Kaner's just trudged up the hill -- who designed this campus btw? Fuck them -- and Jonny's sitting outside the dining hall, yawning and stretching like he didn't JUST get out of bed 30 minutes ago, in those obscene pink shorts. And Kaner's hungry for something other than lunch now. He walks over and grabs his backpack from the ground, and barely resists the urge to straddle Jonny's massive thigh. Barely. And that asshole just grins at him because he KNOWS what those shorts do to Kaner.

 

~~~~

 

That time after the semester was over that Jonny took Kaner home with him, home being the family's vacation cabin. Jonny tried to convince him fishing is a great way to spend time, but mostly Kaner just lounged around in the boat and drank beer while Jonny fished. And of course because he's Mr. Canadian Outdoorsman of the Year or whatever, Jonny did indeed catch fish. Two really big motherfuckers, at that. Kaner's surprised he doesn't throw them back. Jonny just gapes at him. "These are dinner, dumbass." Kaner thinks he's joking. They get back to the cabin and all Kaner wants is a shower and a nap. Jonny tells him that's fine, let's him go nap. When Kaner wakes up that evening, he walks into the small kitchen to find Jonny shirtless and chopping vegetables for a salad. "Whatcha doing, Rachael Ray?" Kaner teases. "Making a salad to go with the fish," Jonny replies, nodding towards the door out to the deck. "Go check them? Should be about time to come off the grill." Kaner ducks outside and sure enough the fish Jonny caught earlier are on the grill, and not for the first time he thinks to himself 'I'm gonna marry this guy one day.'

 

~~~~

 

 

"Hey. I got you something," Kaner says, and throws a small, badly wrapped box at Jonny. "Aww, it's not even my birthday," Jonny smirks, and goes to ripping the paper off. He gets the box open and it's socks, which... weird gift? Then he turns them over, sees they're not just plain white socks; there's writing on them. "What. The. Fuck. Kaner. Where am I supposed to wear these?" Kaner smirks. "On your feet. I didn't think I needed to explain how socks work, Jonny." Jonny stares at them for a while, reads those three words over and over. He looks from the socks to Kaner, back at the socks. Reads them again. "Is... is this an invitation? Are you trying to tell me something?" Jonny asks. He doesn't look up. This could just be a joke. He needs to be able to play it off if it's just a joke. They've made out a few times while drunk. Maybe there was a little bit of groping, but. Kaner takes a shaky breath. "It uh... it could be. If you want it to. Or... you know. The other way around. Whichever." And Jonny has no idea what to do with that because apparently it's not a joke. (the first time they acknowledged it might be more than just buddies)

 

 


End file.
